Contrato
by Hota-chan
Summary: No podía desobedecer la orden ¿verdad? Sin embargo, eso ahora parecía no importarle...a ninguno de los dos. Tabla. Yaoi.
1. Desobediencia

Lalihooooooooooo

Hota-chan: Primer fic nuestro en esta sección *O* Como siempre algo corto xDU ¡Espero disfruten este par de Drabbles!

**Kuroshitsuji pertenece a sus respectivos autores **

* * *

**Desobediencia**

La orden era quedarse siempre hasta que su amo se durmiera. Entonces… ¿por qué seguía ahí incluso cuando el muchacho llevaba ya más de una hora dormido? En un gesto quizás muy humano para él, frunció los labios con desaprobación.

Él lo sabía, se lo repetía a diario y a todos los humanos que habían firmado contratos con él y que terminaban prendados a la belleza de su avatar. No podía amar. No podía hacerlo... ¡Si lo sabía, porque no lo aplicaba!

Se encaminó a la cama y fijó sus rojizos ojos en Ciel. Delineando su contorno, su rostro, a él. El mocoso le fascinaba, no solo para satisfacer su deseo carnal. Ahí, para su deleite y desgracia…había algo más.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	2. Saber

Lalihooooooooooooooo

Hota-chan: último Drabble. Espero les gustara xDU

* * *

**Saber**

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. No tenía miedo, Sebastian estaba ahí. Mentalmente se reprochó la felicidad que sintió, porque después de todo el sabía muy bien que aunque la orden era que le acompañase hasta que se dormía, el demonio se quedaba por mucho más tiempo. No, no fingía dormir.

Solamente…se cercioraba de lo que ocurría en su casa.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	3. Agujetas

Lalihooooooooooo

Hota-chan: Bueno...sus comentarios me animaron, y como pidieron m+as decidí volver esto en otra tabla.- lo sé, son muchas- así que aquí traje otro cap y espero que les guste. No prometo actualizar seguido, por falta de tiempo pero...veré que puedo hacer.

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Sonrió tranquilamente sin darlo a notar. El hecho de que su amo no supiera atarse las agujetas le hacía….feliz, si un demonio podía sentirse así, claro. Pero es que esa fragilidad le hacían sentir que le necesitaba en exceso….y en esos momentos le encantaba sentirse necesitado.

Otra excusa para no dejarlo en un buen tiempo ¿verdad, Sebastian?

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	4. Gatos

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: Vengo de nuevo~ esta vez con dos. Está decidido, la tabla tendrá diez capítulos. Así que espero que les guste.

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Gatos**

A Sebastian le encantaban los gatos, sí. También le gustaba mucho su Bocchan. Pero si había algo mejor que eso, diría que era el hecho de ver a su Bocchan vestido de gato. Sí, así como en ese momento…por eso, no era nada extraño que su mirada se tornara lujuriosa mientras le cerraba el paso al chiquillo…¿verdad?

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	5. Baño

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: ¡Diga yo quien haya quedado inconforme con el final de Kuroshitsuji II así como yo! T^T

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Baño**

A Sebastian le gustaba la hora del baño porque su Bocchan tenía un cuerpo delicioso, y solo él podía tocarlo. Sentirlo. A Ciel le gustaba la hora del baño, porque era su mayordomo quien lo aseaba. Y por ende…quien lo tocaba.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	6. Eternidad

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: Jeje~ Pues varias quedamos inconformes, pero es cierto. Como me comentaron en un review quizás solo nos concentramos en lo malo. Es solo que sin libertad sin alma y sin yaoi ese final me pareció un fiasco para Sebas~ xD Aunque no tuvo malo. Quedarían juntos por la eternidad, así que este Drabble nació de ese pensamiento. Espero les guste.

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Eternidad**

Había perdido su alimento y le dolía. Sus ojos eran ya nostálgicos, no obtendría su tan ansiada alma. Sin embargo, tampoco era del todo malo... no es como que se quejara. Siempre quiso al Bocchan solo para él y ahora, lo tenía a su lado en cuerpo y alma para toda la eternidad.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	7. Azul

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: Este Drabble lo traje porque...es lo que debió pasar~ Hasta la próxima semana ;3

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Azul**

Le besaba. Alzó el cuello para dar más espacio.

- Bocchan, por favor…- sus ojos cambiaron a ése azul profundo y Sebastian sonrió mientras seguía en su tarea de deleitarse con el cuerpo ajeno.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	8. Inocencia

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: Puede tomarse como una continuación del anterior

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Inocencia**

Siempre que "devoraba" a su Bocchan le pedía que tornara sus ojos al azul que tanto le gustaba. Que tan bien le sentaba a ese pequeño cuerpecito. ¿Por qué? Oh, porque le recordaba la inocencia de esa alma pura que tenía y que al mismo tiempo, perdía.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	9. Alma

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: ¡Gracias a todos! ¿Por qué? Porque sus comentarios me hacen en verdad feliz, no tienen idea de cuánto. Este proyecto que nació como un par de Drabbles y terminó alargándose a diez - sé que aún falta uno.- no hubiera sido nada sin ustedes. Así que gracias por seguirme con esta nueva locura. Hace poco me preguntaron ¿y sólo serán diez? reconozco que fui feliz... así que ahora quiero preguntarles... ¿ustedes desean que siga con la tabla? Si es así recibo peticiones de qué les gustaría ver. ¡De nuevo muchas gracias! En especial a Chibi Dhamar. Oh, tú prácticamente me hiciste llorar xD Y lamento que sean dos líneas .-.

En fin, no siendo más me disculpo por hacer estos comentarios más largos que el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!~

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Alma**

A veces, Ciel parecía ido en ese vasto mundo que ya no tenía final, al menos para ellos. Sebastian no entendía que a Ciel le dolía el hecho de no haber cumplido su promesa. De no haber podido hacerle feliz dándole su alma.

Lo que Ciel no sabía era que, a su lado, Sebastian ya era feliz – aún si estaba encadenado – desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	10. Chocolate

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: Se suponía que esta era el finito final, pero decidí que la tabla seguirá por un tiempo más. Como siempre, gracias a todos. Aquí traje los dos capítulos~ :3

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Chocolate**

A Sebastian le gustaba servir como postre chocolate, en cualquiera de sus variedades, porque generalmente restos de él quedaban reposando en la comisura de los labios de su Bocchan y era, por supuesto él, quien debía retirarlos. – Claro que no usaba precisamente una servilleta-

Siendo un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive ¿cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple?

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	11. Amor

Lalihooooooooo

Hota-chan: Cap 11 ~ me atrevo a decir que es el que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora. Espero no les aburra lo cursi~ y si Sebas-chan quedó algo OOC, mis sinceras disculpas T-T

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Amor**

- Ya no importa si es mentira- murmuró. Sebastian negó con algo parecido a una sonrisa. – ya te lo dije…ya lo sabes, así que dímelo también tú.- casi ordenó. Sólo casi.

Si se había resignado a servir a un demonio por la eternidad, podía resignarse a ser sincero ¿verdad? - Lo amo- aceptó. Los demoníacos ojos de Ciel parecieron iluminarse. ¿Los de Sebastian? Esos habían estado así desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Y en ese momento, el tiempo pareció congelarse en un grato recuerdo.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	12. Tarde

Lalihoooo

Hota-chan: Tiempote sin actualizar. Muchas cosas que hacer, poco tiempo. Si aún leen mi tabla, espero les agrade el capítulo. Y nuevamente, por más y más que vea el final de Kuroshitsuji II no logro que me guste [...]

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

**

* * *

**

**Tarde**

- Bocchan – llamó. Allí, sobre su regazo, la pequeña cabecita se removió, alzando la vista adormilada, antes de volver a entregarse de lleno a brazos de Morfeo. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios del más grande, antes de que llevara su lengua al oído del pequeño perezoso. Lamió, y dio una pequeña mordidita. – Es hora de levantarse. – comentó en defensa propia cuando la criaturita se incorporó con el rostro rojo y se tapó el oído "acariciado". – Aunque pensándolo bien…después de mostrarme esa expresión, deba quedarse en cama por el resto de la tarde – y la mirada lasciva se clavó en la contraria, que acababa de captar el significado de la frase.

Tarde, muy tarde. Porque su cuerpecito ya estaba siendo explorado por uno más grande.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
